


A Gift for Skeletons

by RikaHeart



Series: A Gift For the Skeletons [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Child, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Deaths, Nightmares, Other, Soul Viewing, Swapfell, Underfell, Undertales - Freeform, curse words, etc - Freeform, female child, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaHeart/pseuds/RikaHeart
Summary: There is always someone wishing to be loved by another. But What happen is there is someone, who could fill that void? No matter what the age could be? Well, there is going to be someone for them and hopefully be loved as well.
Relationships: Alphy x Undyne, Black x Child, Blue x Child, Edge x Child, Mutt x Child, Papyrus x Child, Red x Child, Sans x Child, Stretch x Child
Series: A Gift For the Skeletons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Gift for Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I'm writing a fan fiction and sadly I don't have anyone to help with my editing. If there is someone who would be grateful to help someone like me, I would love it! I don't know any of the characters for Undertale! I just want to have fun and dream!

The City of Ebott has been bustling loudly ever since the monsters had resurfaced for at least 10 years now. The monsters had been scattered about and the Skeleton brothers, San and Papyrus lived on the outskirt of the city in a country area with a very large 12 bedroom house with a library, attic, large kitchen with a large dining room and family room. 

Why large house for two skeletons? It turned out when Sans was working on the machine that sat in his basement in order to bring someone back, he had created a rift through the parallel universes and brought in many versions of himself and his younger brother, Papyrus. Those many versions of themselves had been scattered around the room while the main few had stayed on the property while trying to fix the machine that had brought them to this universe.

It was almost sunset and everything is quiet around the household for the skeletons. Outside, there were two large dragon like skeletons that laid near their respectable large dog size house to keep them comfortable. The large one was dragon like, but also somewhat as a canine head with three pointed spikes on the head and he is known as Pupster. A Gaster Blaster version of Papyrus with his battered up outfit and the red battered scarf resting around his neck. His features were a bit more sharpen and bit rounded around the muzzle. His eye-lights gazed up only to make a gruff like noise when he heard his older brother, Rex, the Gaster Blaster version of Sans, settling down beside him to watch the stars come out as the night sky came to be.

A growl could be heard as Rex started to speak in their own language which is very hard for moment to understand except for the skeletons who took their time to understand their language.

‘what’s wrong bro?’ Rex asked as he settle his large bones next his brother who was much longer and thinner than he was. ‘you seem down…’ He had been worried about his brother ever since they came here to this timeline over 2 year ago.  
‘DO YOU THINK….THAT THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT WILL LOVE US?’ Pupster turned to his older brother, frowning before he stared up to the sky.

‘what do you mean? I love ya bro….and so does the rest of the skeletons…’ Rex frowned at this, worried.

“NOT THE SAME! ALL THE HUMANS ARE SCARED OF US! WE’…WE’RE….” His voice trailed off sadly as he laid his head down with a sigh. 

Rex sighed again as he lowered his head to give his brother a loving nudge to try and comfort him. ‘it’s okay, bro…we’ll find someone…’ He didn’t want to promise his brother as he wasn’t good at his promises, and it had been hard for anyone to like them since they became like this. Once perfect skeletons until the experiment accidents changed them to this…a creature that has a bit of a ability to control when upset and yet dangerous towards all other monsters. They were always feared and others wanted to hurt them for the fear of them being turned to dust… Since they were no longer in their own universe, they were safe for now, but still feared by rest and mainly had been the humans of this world.  
Rex wanted his brother to be happy and be where it was safe. His brother deserved to be happy and loved…That’s all he wanted to give to him for now… He tilted his head up, being quiet as possible to see a spark in the growing dark sky. The spark was more than a spark, but almost like the ball of fire trailing over the large property and towards the forest. His eyes narrowed as he had thought at first it was a early falling star until he noticed how fast it was moving and how close it was to the house. 

A large Boom could be heard when the object crash landed into the forest and all the birds came flying out of there like crazy. Rex’s eye-light narrowed as the blue aura magic started to form. Pupster got to all four quickly, staring at the forest and ran quickly into there to see what had crashed.

The household had gotten quiet behind them as Rex was listening to the rack of skeletons yelling at each other over some stupid stuff and one or two of the skeletons picking a fight. That was until he realize that his brother had ran into the forest and he growled. ‘paps! wait up!’ He ran after his brother, picking up pace as he wasn’t used to running after so long. ‘damn…need to exercise more…. ‘ He grumbled to himself as he continued to run.

‘paps! careful…you don’t know what it….’ His voice trailed off a large crater could be seen in front where his younger brother stood at. Carefully, he came up beside his younger brother, glancing down to see the ground had been taken away which created a deep pit. It wasn’t a very wide crater, but it was big enough to be noticed. What really shocked him wasn’t the crater in the forest, but what he saw in the middle of the crater. Down in the middle of the medium size crater was a small body…a body of a child around the age of 5 to 6 years of age.  
‘bloody…hell…how?’ He started as he stared at the body, getting a sense that the child was still alive as he could sense the soul still beating, but yet very weak. 

Pupster…. He just stared at the child before slowly moving down the side of the crater, sliding down as he slowly made his way closer to get a better look. He could see that the child wore a light blue outfit…a long light blue shirt which covered the arms and long pants as well. The child was also barefoot and to him, the child looked to be a little girl. Her skin was very pale, almost to a white color pigment and her chair, pure white with a transparent look to it. Pupster could also see that child was barely breathing and from the looks, he could see the bones probing out through the skin as she was very skinny like she hasn’t ate in years. Lowering his head down to the chest, he could sense and hear the child struggling to breathe and a sense of worry crease into his skull features. Carefully, he laid his head down with a claw on the child’s small chest and focused on his green magic to send just some of the healing magic into her. He would growl in concern as he focused and her body was surrounded by the green light, the magic sweeping into her body to heal the injuries within her body. Given a few minutes, Pupster stopped, not sure if it had helped and he was about to call up to his brother until he heard a gasped of fresh air coming from beneath him.

‘BROTHER! THE TINY HUMAN IS BREATHING!’ He yelled up, looking happier as he felt so relieved that the child didn’t die. He looked down at her, still seeing that her eyes were closed and resting. He carefully wrapped his claw around the child’s body, lifting her up from the ground and up against his chest. A wince could be heard, then a whimper from the small figure against his form.

“careful, paps! we don’t know if she is….’ Rex started only to be interrupted. “SANS! SHE IS JUST A CHILD AND STILL IN BAD SHAPE! COME LOOK!” Pupster growled as he stared up at his older brother. Rex sighed and quickly leaped down into the crater to get closer to his body as he got a good look of the child. She was still definitely and very thin, but when he looked closer, he could see something wasn’t right with the child’s soul. The child’s soul that he could see was either a monster or a normal heart… His eye-lights watched the child as he saw her arms slowly reached up and round, grabbing one of the vertebrae known as the cervical vertebrate near the shoulder blades. She didn’t tug or anything, but her fingers around it to pull herself closer against the chest with a small whimpering noise.

Hearing such a noise caused pain to Pupster’s soul as he let out a soft murr like noise to try and comfort her, curling his long form around hers. ‘IT’S OKAY TINY HUMAN. YOU’RE SAFE!’ He then looked over to his brother with a concern look. ‘WE NEED TO TAKE HER HOME!’

Rex sighed, knowing what his brother said was true, but would they accept this child? ‘i dunno…paps.... i don’t think they would accept her…they…can be…childish…’ He smirked, causing Pupster to groan at the awful pun. ‘SANS! WE HAVE TO TRY!’

Rex sighed again as he was about to speak until he heard something shifting through the dirt near his brother and he started to growl. He got up with his magic ready to go, going near the lump with caution. He moved a claw out to pull the dirty away to see what the object could be only to be startled to see a medium to small size Gaster Blaster Skull moving about. How in the names did that appear? Where did it came out?

Gaster Blast Skull looked up with a growl at Rex until it recognized who it was, then saw that the child was in the arms of another skeleton. Even though it was weak, it manage to lift itself up into air and flew around Pupster and the child. Rex could only blinked, raising an eyebrow as he shook his head. This was going to be interesting…He wondered how the others were going to handle this?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay! I would love to have your input as well ideas tossed to me! If you like to help, perhaps someone can send me names or suggest names for the child? 
> 
> Also! Which Skeletons should join the two Canine ones in the forest? 
> 
> We got: 
> 
> Sans and Papyrus  
> Edge and Red  
> Stretch and Blue  
> Black and Mutt
> 
> Those eight are currently staying at the house! Also be easy on me! I hope to write more if you guys like me!


End file.
